The Time I Brought Home a Malfoy for Christmas
by sprstarinfrance
Summary: There were a few things I knew being a Weasley I couldn't do, and bringing a Malfoy home for Christmas is one of them. This should be fun.
1. Chapter 1

The Time I Brought Home a Malfoy for Christmas

* * *

**Part One.

* * *

**

There were a few things I knew being a Weasley I couldn't do. I couldn't be caught snogging in a broom closet like my cousin James when he was only thirteen. And I couldn't wait four years to get married like Victorie and Teddy. But the one thing I knew I could never do and get away with it was to bring home a Malfoy for Christmas.

From the moment I was born I had been warned against the evil of the Malfoy family. Dad and Mum had never been short on stories of how the Malfoy's had imprisoned them in a cellar, and Grandfather would go off on tangents over Lucius Malfoy's career as a death eater. I believed everything I was told until I actually met Scorpius, who blushed when asked if he knew who I was. I mean how evil could someone be if they blushed? But that isn't about this; no this is about the time I tried to bring him home for Christmas.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is this!"

Two days before Christmas I found my eighteen year old brother walking out of my loo. He looked my dad when mad. His face was flushed, which clashed with the red hair he refused to ever brush. I didn't even know how Hugo had gotten into my house, or why he was there at this current moment in time, 'cause just three days ago, he had stormed out muttering he was never going to talk to me again. Hugo had always been annoying melodramatic.

Normally I would have made some sort of witty comeback, but as he was holding a positive pregnancy test, I lost all reason. The colour drained out of my face, and I started sputtering, "What is wrong with you? Who digs though other peoples trash!?"

"Who the fuck is the father? Are you dating him? Bloody hell, Rose! Dad is going to murder you! I'm going to murder him!"

I let him ramble on, unable to figure out what to say. This was a major hitch in my plan. I wasn't actually planning on telling anyone- ever.

"Hugo Weasley if you say anything about this to anyone, I will personally make sure you will never reproduce, and you know I'm capable of that!"

"Whatever," He muttered, "Have you seen a phone number for a girl floating around here?"

"You were digging around in my trash for a girls phone number?" I growled. My secret was coming out because Hugo wanted a snog?!

"I lost it here...."

"Get the hell out of my flat, and don't you dare say anything!"

"Fine! But I'm not making any promises, Rose. If Dad asks..."

"Dad isn't going to ask if I'm pregnant in passing like that!"

Hugo growled, and disappeared before I could yell at him more.

That could have gone so much better.

* * *

Scorpius picked me up the next day, in his best muggle trends, and with his death trap car, he was so proud off. Reminded me a bit of me dad, who couldn't drive for shit really, but had somehow acquired a muggle license. If my family hadn't been so biased Granddad would probably get along with Scorp, who fancied anything Muggle related, including cars that shouldn't be on the road.

"I'm not getting in that, I've told you before," I muttered.

"Rose...." He trailed. Scorp didn't like whining but always ended up doing it anyways. "It's been spected."

"Spected, Scorp?"

He shrugged, "You know approved to be on the road."

"That was approved to be on the road?!"

"This isn't about my car. My parents aren't going to eat you," Scorpius tired to joke. I don't know why I had promised to have dinner with them Christmas Eve.

"Not funny," I muttered back darkly.

"Sorry." He muttered in returned his hand rubbing the back of his neck, one of his annoying habits, that and his constant need for prefect hair. "Rosie, it'll be alright. Mum and Dad are a bit mad, but their cool."

"Oh, but have you been raised to think they are worse then the Dark Lord?" I muttered which prompted us to get into some dumb fight, which wasn't unusual. Eventually we'd shut up about it. But, bloody hell, I was nervous. Meeting the boyfriend's parents, (and the future grandparents of my child), was enough, but they were the infamous Malfoys.

The Manor was just as dark and gloomy as Scorp had described it. Other then a few things here and there, the house was mostly empty. I know Scorpius had said his parents weren't well off, but I thought he was being dramatic. I guess he hadn't.

His mum, Astoria, came flying in a few seconds after we arrived wearing white including her white hair in a tight bun not aware how much it clashed with the house's décor, "Oh, Scorpie! She's so pretty! I didn't think she would be so pretty." Then the mad lady crushed me in a huge hug.

"Mum!" Scorp hissed from behind us.

"Don't be that way. I was only saying that because your father said her mother was horridly plain."

"And that's not an insult?"

I was waiting for a show down, his mother to turn into the ice queen I believed she was, but she only started laughing.

"It would be if your father didn't say that to misguide the fact that he fancied Hermione Granger once."

"He what?!" I couldn't help agree with Scorpius's shock on that one.

I heard some growing behind us, and turned around to see Draco Malfoy in the flesh. He wasn't as scary as dad made him out to be. He seemed more old, strands of grey in his blonde hair, and tired. He muttered something that I didn't catch but Scorpius did. "Be nice dad."

"And I haven't?"

"No, but I'm just warning you."

Then they just stared at each other until dinner was served, all vegetables because Scorp's mom didn't like meat. She talked the whole dinner, and Draco didn't do much more then stare.

"Dad's not much of a talker," Scorpius whispered, "Once he gets used to you, I'll sure he'll be more civil."

"Draco! Stop touching your arm! It hurts me to just to think about it!" Astoria, without much warning flipped out on her husband only for him grunt in return. It was only later that night I would find out that Draco had tried to set himself on fire once to erase the dark mark from his arm, and spent years in a muggle institution. I couldn't see why my family was so horrid about him. Even though he hadn't said a single word to me on the matter, I believed he was sorry for his past.

After dinner Draco and Scorpius went to have a private chat, leaving me alone with Astoria, who was nothing if not overly polite. She asked a million questions about work (healer), family (Mom, dad, Hugo the prat, and only about a million relatives), how I met Scorpius (we were both heads seventh year and he blushed when I asked if he knew who I was). But the conversion would have to go south.

"If you two where to have children, I do hope they have your blue eyes," she sighed, "Image blond haired blue eyed grandchildren…."

I started to panic, why in Merlin's name did she say that? How did she know I was pregnant when the only person who knew other then me was Hugo? Needless to say the moment Scorpius came back I dragged him out the door.

* * *

I heard some crashing followed by my mum, "Rose?"

Scorp shifted next to me, and of course after the reality sent in, I shoved him hard.

"What?!" He growled. What was that saying about never waking a sleeping dragon- or in this case a sleeping Malfoy?

"My mum is here! And unless you want to die in the nude, get the hell up!" I hissed nearly pushing him out of bed.

"Why is your mum here?" He muttered.

"I don't know! Go hide in the loo, and do the wizard way, muggle boy. Now!"

"Rose…" He started staring at me as if had something really important to tell me, but we really didn't have the bloody time.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, just go to the bloody loo."

"Alright!"

I could hear voices down the hall so I ran across the room, slamming the door to the bedroom, which we didn't have time to close last night before my mum came in. I threw on a robe, and came out of the room moments before my mum began knocking. And with my luck Hugo was standing behind her like a freaking dementor, frowning at me with a passion. "We were worried. Mum was yelling for minutes."

"I'm getting ready for dinner at the burrow. What are you lot doing here so bloody early?" I growled.

"Language Rose! Your father insisted on asking if you wanted to catch a ride with us in his new car," Mum said grinning, "But I think he wanted to grill your new boyfriend for the two hour ride before dinner."

"I second that," Hugo muttered from behind her.

"Hugo, just sod off!"

Mum raised her eyebrows at me, "What's going on between you too?"

"Other then your son being the worlds biggest prat, nothing!"

Hugo rolled his eyes and disappeared.

"Rose…" She trailed off.

Suddenly there was a crash from the direction of the loo. "Bloody hell, sodding piece of…"

How is it possible that Scorp, who was a Prefect and head boy for a year, not able to be discrete when my bloody mum was in the house?

"It was probably nothing," I muttered knowing perfectly well that I couldn't get away with that where mum was concerned, maybe dad or Hugo.

"Rose! He's here, isn't he? Are you having intercou…."

"Oh dear Merlin, mum! You realize I'm not five anymore, right?"

"Can I meet him before your father? You know I behave better!"

Not really. Both my parents, even my mom who was Hogwarts most brilliant mind, were both missing the common sense gene. "Mum, will you just go home and tell dad I'll meet you at the grandparents…"

Scorp had chosen that moment to sneak out the loo and back to my room, only in a towel, mind you. Stopping only at my mum gaping.

"Bloody Scorp!"

"Err, nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Oh, that was smooth, not.

Mum didn't even yell me she in so much shock, "Is that a Malfoy?"

"His name is Scorpius, not a Malfoy."

"I think it would be best if I went home. We'll be late. See you later…" Then she disappeared.

"Why in… Merlin Scorpius!" And then I left leaving him in the hallway staring at me as if I was mental, to get ready. This was going to be a disaster.

* * *

"Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"My mum is like… I don't know, God! She knows all, Scorpius! Why did I even bother to put up the charade?"

Off course Scorp is standing there looking adorable in fancy clothes, and I'm acting mental again. I don't know why he hasn't run off yet. "That's it!" I muttered, "That is really it."

"It is?" He muttered looking worried. I don't blame him he probably wants to take me off the Saint Mungos this very moment.

"The moment we get the burrow, I'm marching up to my dad and tell him I'm shagging a Malfoy. In front of my granddad, Gram, Uncle Harry, Mum, Hugo the prat, James the immature, Albus the ego, Lily the innocent, Victorie and Teddy the childless…" I trailed off. "I don't bloody care if my father never forgives me." Scorp looks completely terrified. So I laugh and he goes red.

"Not funny Rose!" He's annoyed but smiling again.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

* * *

I hadn't thought out how I would introduce him to the family. I suppose I'll just go. "Hey lot. This is Scorp, he's a Malfoy, and he's my boyfriend when I'm not acting like a prat and scaring him senseless." Instead the first person that greets us after I fall out of the floo is Hugo, who would flip out.

"BLOODY MERLIN HELL. FUCK. SODDING!" He didn't get though his words because Gram came and smacked on the back of the head.

"Hugo Weasley, there is no need…" But then she saw Scorp and let out a few herself. Gram's cursing had brought around a scene in the Burrow, so then all the relatives were standing around staring… not staring but gapping, worse then mum had. And my dad's face had been more red then I ever seen it. So I did the practical thing.

"Oh, sod off you lot. He's just a Malfoy!" I grabbed Scorp's hand and dragged him though the mess.

"That was not a good idea," He muttered, as the members of my family glared at him with such intensity I didn't think actually existed before before hearding themselves into the kitchen.

"I know, but they were making me mad."

Scorpius sat down on a couch on the den, then got back up and then sat down again. In the kitchen I heard a ton of screaming and even some screaming. "Bloody hell, they are going to kill me."

"You know if you want to ditch I totally understand." I didn't even know why I said that. Maybe because part of me knew that my family was capable of it, and the last thing I needed was a fatherless child.

"You know I'm not going to do that. One, it'll make me a coward and your family would have a reason to kill me. Two, I love you, I can brave a pack of angry Weasleys." Except his voice was kind of shaking, and he hadn't stood still since we had arrived.

I pecked him on the cheek, and whispered. "I love you too." He calmed down for a little there, and then my mom burst into the room.

"Rose Weasley!" She was yelling but she didn't look completely furious. "I told them I would talk to you first." She now was so quiet I could barely hear her. "You should have given us some warning. I thought after this morning…"

"What that I would break up with him? Seriously mum you know me better then that. Tell them to get over it."

"That isn't what I meant…"

"You of all people should understand Mum. What happened to treating all magical beings equally? Shouldn't that apply to wizards too? He isn't his father. Actually, his father isn't the same person you've lot described him as."

Now Mum was furious. "You've met his father?"

"I had dinner with his parents last night, and they handled this a lot better then you lot. I might have brought him around before but seeing as prejudiced this family is…"

Mum didn't say anything for a while then, "Dinner is in an hour."

"Scorp don't say it."

But of course he did. "Rose that might have been a little…"

"Sod off," I muttered, "They deserve it." He was right; of course I'd be lying if I said I was moodier then usual.

He knew better then to say anything to argue with me when I was angry so he just stared worriedly.

Shorty after Mum left Hugo came in looking too much like my father for my taste. He glared at Scorpius pointing his finger. "Him?! A Malfoy Rose? Dad is going to kill him when he finds out about the…OW!"

I didn't give him a chance to finish because I had successfully bogey bat cursed him in a fashion that Aunt Ginny would be proud of it, if she wasn't angry about me dating Scorpius too. "If you mention that again Hugo Weasley you will be lucky IF you can reproduce."

"Your –effing crazy Rose!" He glared over at Scorp, "You can have her!" And stormed out.

"Rose, what's up with you? I know your family is going to make you mad because of, well me, but this isn't like you." Of Scorpius wasn't angry but he was looking at me with his pain puppy dog look, the one he used to get information he wanted out of me when I wouldn't tell him.

"Uh… we need to talk. I need to tell you…."

My family would send in another relative, this time I was glad to find it was only Uncle Harry. Unfortunately it was during the time I had finally managed to gather the courage to tell Scorpius the truth.

"Er… hi Scorpius. I'm sure you know who I am," Uncle Harry shook his hand before sitting on the couch next to me. "Rose, I'm sure you understand that your father is a little angry."

"No, duh?" I muttered.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Maybe if you told him before you brought him here…. No offense Scorpius, your just a shock."

Scorpius shrugged. "I figure that."

"Really, Uncle Harry that would have made this easier?"

He played with his hair something I knew made Aunt Ginny crazy. "No, probably not. But I don't disapprove if that helps."

"It would if you were my father and not Ron Weasley," I muttered again, "but thanks. You the only sane one in this family."

"I'm not sure, I saw Hugo after he left here. What did he do to earn that? You know I only wish I had a brother…" Uncle Harry was joking, sorta, but I knew his game. He had played it more then enough growing up.

This time I rolled my eyes. "Do not play the I have no siblings card when one of us gets into a row with our siblings. Hugo deserved it."

"Because he's surprised at your choice of boyfriends?"

"This has nothing to do with Scorpius. Well… sorta. I can't talk about this with you, Uncle Harry!"

He looked at me completely offended, "Why?"

"Because your best friends with my dad… and well I'm sure if you wait long enough Hugo will tell the whole bloody family, and I wouldn't want you to miss out on that brilliant death match in the making."

Uncle Harry huffed. "Well. I see I can't reason with you. After all, you do have one of the most stubborn women in the world as your mother, and aunt… and grandmother…. If you think about it actually…"

He trailed off, and I wanted say something crass back, but it wouldn't be fair. Uncle Harry did his best.

"Well, thanks for the talk Uncle and Godfather of mine, but I need to tell my boyfriend something really important, and I need to do it now…"

He smirked, "Such as run?"

I glared at him as he left the room.

Scorp let out a breath of relief. "The boy who lived didn't try to kill me. That's a good sign right?"

"He's the last person you have to worry about, since he's become somewhat of a diplomat in his old years. Look I need to tell you that…"

My prat of a boyfriend was still counting his only victory and not really paying attention to a single word I was saying. "I mean I only have twenty something left right?"

"Scorpius!" I hissed. "I need to tell you that I'm..."

"I mean Dovin told me I couldn't pull this off…."

I rolled my eyes at the wall that was a much better listener then the father of my future child. He probably didn't even realize or notice what he was saying anymore.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY!" I hissed again this time he turned to me.

"What?"

"I just found out last week. Right… so I'm…

That's the moment someone yelled dinner.

"What were you saying Rose?"

"Nevermind," I growled, "Lets get this over with."

* * *

updating? whats that? eh, term papers, and finials suck. winter break cannot come soon enough. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three.

It is never nice to be the center of the glares of 30 plus angry redheads. Only Uncle Harry was trying to be at least civil to Scorpius, everyone else was making as many snide remarks as they could. He was actually shaking but doing his best to act as if none of them were bothering him. Sometimes I forgot he had his families pride buried under there, he would never let my family see that they scared him.

"What do you do Scorpius?" Uncle Harry asked just be elbowed by my dad. Then they proceeded to whisper harshly between each other until Mom sent Dad a harsh glance. I knew she was still mad at me but she had manners, or what I said to her earlier about being prejudiced actually took. I couldn't really tell.

"I work as a paper pusher in the Minster's office but I've applied for a job with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department."

Granddad, who had once worked there before he retired, looked offended, but Scorpius was pretty serious about it. He liked Muggle things, including, of course, cars. I tried to avoid the subject 'cause he would go on about it for hours. He had applied for the job months ago, I was pretty sure he wasn't going to get it.

It was my dad who spoke there, "Why in Merlin's name would you want to work there?"

"I think Muggle's are fascinating." He said it rather bluntly, enough so that Granddad grew even redder in the face. I was afraid he was going to jump across the table to hex him right there. Scorpius kept going unaware of my Granddad's anger, "I remember when my Mum worked in London, and she took me on the Eye, the ferrieswheel. You can see all of Muggle London from up there…."

I don't know if it was Scorpius's love of "ferrieswheels" or the fact that his mother used to take her son into muggle London that seemed to shock the rest of the clan.

"At least you didn't start talking about cars," I muttered, "And don't even ask my dad about the flying car. I mean it."

"Why can't I talk about cars?" He whispered back not quiet enough that the rest of the family didn't hear it. I swear this was the only time a Christmas dinner was ever this quiet.

"Because you never shut up about it, and I'm pretty sure no one wants to hear about that whatever it is called you got from your mum that you're restoring. I love you but you forget that you're talking to humans and go off for an hour."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something about not understanding these sorts of things. I did my best to be supportive but I really honestly had no idea what he was talking about half of the time.

"What are you lot discussing there?" My dad muttered sounding off put. Mum glared at him so he made this sort of grimace smile.

"Cars."

"Cars?" My dad and granddad repeated dumbly.

"Cars," My mother muttered rolling her eyes, "What is with men and cars? Harry?"

My uncle shrugged, "Does it look like I care about cars?"

"And thank Merlin for that!" Aunt Ginny added, while my father and grandfather stared Scorpius down, as they asked him a billion things that I could not repeat to you if I tired. Hugo took this moment to glare at me again, which I returned with no problem. It may seem like sometimes I'm just always mean to Hugo, but it doesn't help that he's a younger moodier, and slightly less crazy version of my dad. Merlin only know how my mother puts up with the both of them, I can barely stand Hugo the couple of times a week I see him. Which isn't to say that I don't love my brother, or my father, because I do, they just drive me crazy.

My family was the reason I didn't tell them about Scorpius to start with, and I've been dating the bugger since my last year of Hogwarts, nearly four years ago. Dad has this "grudges stand long" thing, which is a Weasley trait, I've noticed, so I can't blame him too much. I wasn't worried so much about how the Aunt's and Uncles, or even Hugo took it, I was most afraid of my dad. I had spent so many years being his little girl, and I'm sure he's always going to think of me that way, so I don't know how I'm going to tell him that he's about to be a grandfather.

I guess the car conversion went well, because they looked less murderous then they did before, that was until Scorpius asked my dad if they could have a chat.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed. "Is this so important, that you have to ruin the fact that they are now less likely to kill you?"

He was very serious with his, "Yes."

I knew it was now or never, so I asked my dad to hold on a second and dragged Scorpius into the closest space I could find, which unfortunately was the cupboard under the stairs.

"Rose, I don't think dragging me in a cupboard is going to give your parents the right impression…"

I casted a silence spell, and whispered into his ear, "Please don't make my dad too mad. I don't want him to kill you. I need you."

"I doubt your father is going to literally kill me…"

"I'm pregnant."

I'm not sure what the look on his face was since it was dark in the closet, but I could hear a "WHAT?" in return.

"Yes, so please don't make him too mad. On second thought do you really need to talk to him…."?

"I do now." He grumbled and pushed open the door.

By the time I managed to crawl out of the closet, he had already found my dad. I guess I looked like I was about to cry because my mom pulled me aside.

"Are you okay Rosie?"

"Dad isn't going to kill him, right? Because I really, really don't want him to kill Scorpius." I felt like a little girl again, compared to the almost twenty-one years I was supposed to be except I wasn't crying about James throwing my books out a window like he did when I was nine.

"We both know that your father is barely capable of figuring how to use a mobile phone, yet alone murder. About the blood judgment thing…"

"I don't understand that Mum!" I went off not knowing that she was really trying to apologize. "Do you know that the Malfoy's have less money than dad? Or that his mother was disowned for being a squib? Or that Draco Malfoy is an agoraphobic? Or maybe its just the fact that Scorpius will spend the rest of his life being judged because his grandfather, who to my best knowledge hasn't had contact with his son in about a decade?!"

"I was trying to say I'm sorry…. Draco Malfoy is an agoraphobic?"

"You know agoraphobic is someone who is afraid to leave his house."

My mother gave me one of her stop being a smart ass looks, "I know what it means Rose."

"Sorry," I grumbled, "Do you think that you can maybe not tell anyone any of that? Scorpius would be pissed." That was only part of what I said then, because I think I started talking really fast, a clear sign that I am really upset, and started muttering nonsense at one point. Sometimes I wonder how I'm a Weasley, well beyond the obvious bright red hair, because Weasley women are supposed to have fiery tempers, and be super brave, not to burst into tears in front of their mothers.

But since it was my mother I got a tight hug, "Hugo told me, it's going to be alright."

I didn't really want to admit to it so I said, "Hugo said what? 'Cause that boy is always saying something…"

"Rose."

I hated it when she did her whole say my name in a certain tone; it made me feel super guilty. "Oh, fine. I'm pregnant. The only reason Hugo knows is because he's always showing up around my flat announced, and he found the muggle test and…"

Obviously that wasn't what Hugo told her, because she was staring at me, the blood running out of her face. "That's a joke, right?"

"Err, right." I muttered but the damage was already done.

"Holy fuck." She whispered in return, before yelling rather loudly at Hugo who was walking by rather fast, I'm sure because James was behind him somewhere, trying to convince Hugo to be his test dummy. James was supposed to be twenty-two years old but him and my older cousin Fred (23) were always running around acting like children. While Uncle George and my father had chosen their successors well, they had also doomed those two to a life of never ending immaturity.

"What!" Hugo groaned. "I'm trying to run away from James. If he thinks that I'm going to…"

My mum was glaring at him, "I thought you said Rose acting weird because she lost her job?"

"Err yea. I said that, but see…"

I wanted to hug Hugo. For once he kept his promise, via a really bad lie, that I can't believe my mom believed. Even now as Mum was glaring him down he kept his mouth shut.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't worry. Mum already knows."

"Oh. Well Rose did threaten to cut off my penis." He grumbled pointing a finger at me. I glared at him. No hug for Hugo then.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

* * *

Twenty minutes later I was sitting in the same chair my mum had been sitting in before with my dad sitting across from me. I can't tell you what he was thinking because I had never seen that look on his face before. He wasn't mad, but he certainly wasn't happy either. We had been like this for a while now, him just staring at me that way. Finally he spoke.

"You love him right?" There was no emotion in his words, and to be honest I was the scariest I had been in my life. My dad and I had been rather close when I was little. Although I was always told that I had my mum's spirit, I never really got along with her. We always fought, but my dad was the one that pick me up when I was crying, and I did a lot of it. Wither it was one of my stupid older cousins trying to prank me, or even Hugo being a prat, he was the one I ran to crying until he told it was going to be okay. Eventually I got older and we drifted apart, but there was still a bond between us. At least I thought there was once.

"I don't know why…" I wasn't going to cry in front of him, no matter how much I felt like it at the moment.

"Just answer the question." He replied in the tone.

"Yes."

It was silent for a moment before my dad sighed, now looking about to cry. "I guess there's nothing I can do, is there? If I say no, then you'll hate me forever, and I can't live with that, Rosie."

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say…" I muttered, my hormones acting up again, my words were probably wobbly.

He smiled, "You're always going to be my little girl. I can't keep refusing to believe that you're not old enough for this. I still believe I'm too young to be a grandfather though."

"Dad…"

"Just give me a hug," He muttered, and the minute his arms enclosed my body I couldn't help not crying. I could have sworn he was crying, and when we broke apart he rubbed his eyes. "Go talk to him."

Scorpius was outside of the door looking more nervous then I had seen him in the four years I had known him. Dad nodded at him, and I glanced at both of them, but I had no idea what it was about.

"Ron, are you crying?" Mum muttered and course my dad said no rather too quickly so we all knew he was lying.

"Rose, I need to ask you something." Scorpius whispered. "And before you get the wrong idea, I was going to do this before you told me about the baby."

"What are you talking…."?

But he was already kneeling on the ground, my family, Mum, Hugo, and me all gawking at him. My father, however, didn't look at all surprised. "Will you marry me?"

In all reality all I could remember about the next a couple of minutes was,

"Ron! You ARE crying!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Wait… He asked Ron for her hand and Ron told him it was okay?! Are you sure?"

"I DON'T WANT A BROTHER-IN-LAW! ESPECIALLY NOT HIM!"

"Hugo, I swear this won't hurt you!"

"I'm NOT CRYING!"

"So, I wasn't expecting that."

"James Potter, if you try to get me to eat another one of your stupid hexed candies again, I will shave off all your hair while your sleeping, burn all of your collectable firebolts, and attach a permanent pigs tale to your arse!"

I guess Hugo had finally blown his fuse, as he was standing in the middle of the room his face bright red. Thankfully everyone was too busy looking at Hugo deciding if they needed to take him St. Mungo, so I pulled Scorpius up off the ground, who had been kneeling the whole time, and probably freaking about the whole time too.

"Are you okay with the baby thing? We never really talked about having kids before… but I think, no I want it. It…"

"Of I course I bloody want it! If I didn't do you think I'd still be here? Granted I hope it doesn't have my nose and Rose, I…"

I cut him off, snogging him completely forgetting that my family was still in the same room. "Yes."

And to top off one of the most memorable Weasley Christmas was when Gram walked into the room, took one look at Scorpius and me and nearly dropped the rack of cookies she was carrying and said, "Um… dessert anyone?"

* * *

since i meant to have this up yesterday: the finial part to the story will be posted by tomorrow/wens, but before christmas day, for sure. thanks for all the reviews everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five- One Year Later.

* * *

I was seriously going to kill Hugo. If the tosser didn't stop glaring at me I was going to hurt him, and I think I could get everyone to support me. I mean, I just had a baby four months ago, he should know better than to mess with a new mother.

"What is up your knickers?" I muttered.

He didn't answer and only grunted in return.

"Well, how am I supposed to help you if won't tell me what's wrong?"

Instead of getting mad he sighed, being his usual melodramatic self. "James has been holding her longer then me! I'm her sodding Uncle! He's just her stupid second cousin."

I couldn't help laughing. Last year he was on the verge of killing me because of Daphne Ophelia Malfoy and now he couldn't live without her. I guess my brother wasn't so bad. He had complained her for months. It had been. "A Malfoy." "I'm too young to be an Uncle." "She only has half of the Weasley genes how awesome is she going to be really?" But the minute she was born he never said a single thing after that.

I don't mean to brag but my daughter is really loved by all. She has both sets of her grandparents wrapped around her fingers, and her uncle despite him trying to remain aloof to any emotions. "Merlin's beard, Hugo. She is only four months old, she isn't going to remember if James held her more then you."

"That isn't the point, Rose. I spoke to James about this. I told him to get his own niece." He muttered in return. Obviously Hugo was still not getting on with James. I was beginning to think it had something to do with a girl rather then James needing to prank him all the time.

"I certainly hope not. There is really no hope in Al. He'd have to get over himself before any girl would even go near him. And you know Uncle Harry would murder the first guy to get within two feet of his baby girl even if she is nineteen."

Hugo probably didn't hear I single word I said and went off to find James to give him a repeat of the baby rules. I wanted to complain when I was with family. I never got my own child to myself. Someone was always holding her; offering to feed her, change her. But it gave me a much-needed break, and well, it was family.

Uncle Charlie walked by shaking his head and messing up my hair. "I still can't believe my little Rosie is a mom. I don't see my favorite niece for a year and she's having kids. I feel beyond old now that I'm a great-Uncle."

I rolled my eyes, "You were already old when Vicky was born, I'm sorry to tell you that you're ancient now."

He laughed despite it, " You know, I always thought your mom was too good for your dad but if I ever had any doubts you were Ron's child, they have been laid to rest."

I smacked him in the arm, and he went away snorting.

It was quiet for a while after that until Gram started shouting, "You lot! Do not go into my house! To the kitchen with you!" Granddad, Dad, and Scorpius all with red ears, bundled in winter gear were all herded to the kitchen looking guilty, but that was the sort of thing Gram excelled at.

There was a lot of loud banging in the kitchen before the lot came back out void of snow gear and especially shoes.

"Mrs. Malfoy," I heard him whisper in my ear and as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Mr. Malfoy. I'm not even going to ask. Cars right?"

Scorp smiled all him like. "Of course."

"Dork," I muttered then indicated the mistletoe above me. "So are you going to kiss me or what?"

"No doubt."

It was moments like that I knew I made the right choice. Or when I saw him with Daphne, and how my little girl's face would light up every time her daddy smiled at her.

Five minutes later a very irate Hugo shouted, "Get a room!" before continuing to mutter that everyone had to get their own niece.

"Well," My dad said plucking Daphne out of James's arms, "I'm her grandfather. I get dibs before you."

I didn't hear what Hugo said after that but I'm sure it contained a few curse words, although I did remember him punching James in the face two hours later. This Christmas would also make the memorable list, but that's a completely different story and it is not for me to tell.

* * *

As promised, the last chapter (and on time for once). Happy Christmas & other Holidays as well everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

(P.S. Possible spin off story with Hugo & James? Or the older generation characters? Even Molly and Arthur? I'm thinking of writing another story in the same universe next Christmas.)


End file.
